marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
E.V.A. (Earth-616)
, Wolverine/Archangel's , , | Relatives = Unnamed Mother; Fantomex ("lover", host, origin); Cluster "sister" host (formerly) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = War Room X, Savage Land; formerly abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles, Mid-Pacific; The World; Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; England; Paris, France | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = None | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Sentient techno-organic being, that manifested as Fantomex's primary nervous system (Mutated nervous system of Fantomex, turned into an autonomous entity) | PlaceOfBirth = The World, near London, England | Creators = Grant Morrison; Igor Kordey | First = New X-Men #129 | Death = | HistoryText = E.V.A. was grown in the body of the man known as Fantomex. She was a physical manifestation of his nervous system and hadn't gained sentience. At this time, resembled a sentient techno-organic ship with insect-like legs for landing. E.V.A. could fly and generate electrical charges as a weapon. X-Force E.V.A. helped X-Force whilst Fantomex was a member. When he was killed by Skinless Man, she saved Psylocke, and then mutated into a humanoid form. After Fantomex was resurrected, he was separated into three distinct bodies for each of his three brains. E.V.A. retained the ability to assume her humanoid form as well as her spaceship form for a time. The full effect of Fantomex's separation on E.V.A. wasn't clear. She initially sided with Fantomex and Cluster against Weapon XIII. Cable's X-Force When Fantomex lost track of Cluster and became part of Cable's X-Force team, E.V.A. came with him. However, the instability that affected Fantomex after his tri-separation apparently impacted E.V.A. as well. When Fantomex's hardwired self-confidence was contradicted by the mistakes he made in reality, he began to suffer a mental breakdown. E.V.A. helped "fix" him by suggesting he murder everyone who appeared "better" than him, so that by default he would be "the best" again. Fantomex was eventually stopped when Hope Summers implanted into his mind the thought that in order to be perfect, a person needed inadequacies and personal faults. Fantomex couldn't comprehend being perfect through imperfection and suffered a mental break down, having E.V.A purge him of all flaws afflicting him along with his almighty attributes. Psylocke then used her psychic blades to scramble his brains seemingly clipping his connection to E.V.A. When Fantomex was restored to normalcy by Magneto, E.V.A. was also returned to her previous form. | Powers = Flight: E.V.A. can propel herself and fly through the air at great speeds. Teleportation: Under her own power E.V.A can teleport unknown distances. Bio-Electric Charges Scanning Replication: Working in conjunction with his Cybernetic Brains, E.V.A can analyze and copy any manner of information be it chemical or genetic in origin, and transfer it into binary coding for Fantomex to use and re-purpose for his benefit. Neuroweapons System: Fantomex can user her as a form of bio-mechanical arsenal, discharging electrostatic blasts that can stun and immobilize. Size Shifting Illusions: Together, with Fantomex, they could create extremely convincing illusions. Shapeshifting: E.V.A. could change her form to create doorways, passenger room, etc. Regeneration: Can regenerate any part of her body should it be lost in battle. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Utopians Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Teleporters Category:Weapons Category:Size Alteration Category:Vehicles